


Five Times Chirrut walked into a Wall on Purpose +One

by Mjazilem



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Blind Character, Disabled Character, Fluff, Funny, Guardians of the Whills, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, young guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: According to the novel 'Guardians of the Whills' by Greg Rucka Chirrut hasn't accidentally walked into a wall on purpose in twenty years.  So heres five times he walked into a wall on purpose and one time more than twenty years before when he hit a wall accidentally





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few ideas I came up with. Might not totally fit the timeline we've got idk. Whole story is written just going to go up after editing chapter by chapter. 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

1\. 

He'd been totally blind for three months It had been a long and difficult three months spent in the temple infirmary wards, healing and then adjusting to his lack of sight. 

It was a time that really tested his faith and had proved to him who he could trust. It had been months of darkness and Baze. 

Chirrut was finally getting his senses in order and things were finally starting to look up. Ill timed pun intended. 

He sneers to himself. It turned out he had more fair weather friends than true ones. Once everyone had quit coming by the infirmary with well wishes and nervous politeness. Once it was determined that he wasn't going to get his sight back it was like he didn't exist anymore. 

But Baze, Baze visited nearly everyday. It was Baze who'd really kept his spirits up when things got tough. 

He'd asked him once why. They were in the same circle of friends but had never been the closest of the group. Baze had shrugged in reply and then told Chirrut that he'd shrugged and followed up with “Just want to.” 

Since he'd gotten out of the infirmary Baze had been by his side every step of the way and had really helped Chirrut get re-acclimated. 

Something Baze couldn't seem to help with though was Chirrut's roommate, Fulon. The Masters and the medics had felt that getting back to things as they were before he want blind would be for the best and that meant returning to the room he shared with Fulon. 

They had been friends once. 

Fulon had apparently enjoyed having the room to himself the past few months and wasn't keen on sharing it now with a blind roommate. 

Chirrut had explained and explained to him as nicely as he could that he needed to keep things picked up and put them back in the same place each time. Fulon apparently couldn't be bothered. 

Coming back to his room after a day of work and meditation was like coming back to a mine field. 

Today he opened the door and stood in the doorway. Fulon was either being extremely uncharacteristically quiet or he wasn't in. Chirrut steps in and stops just inside the closed door to prepare himself. 

He knows his bed is against the far wall straight ahead of him and Fulon's is on the right. There is a small table in the middle of the room with chairs and both of their wardrobes are on either side of the door. 

It's not a big room, it shouldn't be hard to cross, but what's on the floor between the door and his bed is a complete mystery. 

Chirrut holds his staff out in front of him. He's had lots of practice with it now. He moves it back and forth in front of him as he walks forward. He stays to the left hoping that things will be clearer on what is technically his side of the room. 

The staff hits something. Maybe a pair of Fulon's boots or something. Chirrut sighs and moves to his left a bit to avoid them but when he walks forward now he foot catches on something he missed with the staff because he was focusing too much on the right side of the room. 

He trips and reaches his hand out but over shoots the end of the bed and winds up hitting his shoulder on the footboard. “Moon and Stars!” He curses and catches himself before he falls completely. 

Chirrut sits heavily on the end of the bed and fumes. 

He lets his staff go and it rolls a bit down the bed, he doesn't care. He puts his head in his hands. He's exhausted. It takes so much to do things that he took for granted before. He never in a million cycles would have thought walking across his own room would be a challenge.

//

“Is he trying to kill you?” Baze exclaims. 

They sit at a table together in the dining hall for dinner and Chirrut explains bitterly why it hurt to carry his tray back to his seat. 

“Probably, it's no secret he wants the room to himself.” 

“You told him what happened didn't you.” 

“I did, he said he'd work it out.” 

“I want to give him a piece of my mind...” The growl that comes from Baze almost makes Chirrut smile but he shakes him head. 

“No... I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble.” 

“Chirrut you've got a bruise on your collar bone that's turning purple all because he's being an ass.” 

“I know, could you just, after dinner come to my room and help me get things cleared?”

“Of course.” 

When they get back to the room Fulon is there, lounging on his bed, he doesn't give them more than a glance before going back to reading with his headphones on. It doesn't look to Baze like he's worked anything out, everything is still everywhere. 

Baze is amazed at how much stuff Fulon actually has around the room. They were monks after all they shouldn't have that much stuff but it was like Chirrut had said, there's stuff on the floors and on the table. It looks like everything that should be away in Fulon's wardrobe is out and all over the room. 

Baze grumbles and Chirrut puts a hand up to stop him from doing something. In a quiet voice he asks. “Tell me what's in the way on the way to my bed.” 

“Well the bed is about two steps in and to your left along the wall here so there's nothing in the way.” 

“He moved my bed!?” Chirrut dramatically whispers. Chirrut can't believe Fulon touched his stuff like that. “Like that's the solution to him leaving his stuff all over the room, move me closer to the door.” Chirrut is indignant about the whole thing. 

Before Baze can tell him anything else about the state of the room Chirrut walks in swinging his staff in a large ark across the floor, far larger than he needs to or should. He hits what he knows must be his bed. He hits something on the floor that must belong to Fulon because the other boy sits up on bed and takes his headphones off. 

“Hey!” Fulon exclaims. 

Chirrut hits the chairs at the table and keeps walking, swinging his staff wide. 

“Oh, sorry Fulon. I just wanted to get Baze to help me with my holopad I think I left it on my...” Wham! 

Instead of letting the staff tell him where the wall was Chirrut walks straight into it and hits hard. 

“Chirrut!” Baze who's been watching him a bit curious and confused, runs over. 

“Force!” Fulon exclaims shocked.

“what happened? shouldn't my bed be here?” Chirrut puts on the most clueless and bewildered act he can muster as he turns in Fulon's direction and wipes the little trickle of blood coming from his nose so it smears across his face. 

“Oh Force! Abbot's Ghost! I moved it Chirrut. I moved your bed after you said my stuff was in your way.”

“You moved it? I told you that I need things to stay in the same place.” Chirrut sounds utterly lost and it makes Baze's heart hurt. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry alright.” Fulon tries to apologize. 

Baze jumps in now, squaring his shoulders as he finally gets to tell Fulon a thing or two. “Saying sorry isn't enough! You need to actually keep your stuff put away and not move things.” 

“Alright, I get it, I get it.” Fulon gathers his holopad and books from his bed and heads hastily for the door. “I'll...be back later.” He closes the door behind him less than gently. 

Chirrut sniffs and leans his head back. 

“Don't do that, lean your head forward.” Baze presses a cloth, a handkerchief, into Chirrut's hand. “Come here, the table is about four steps in front of you.” 

Baze guides Chirrut to a chair, has him sit and does what Chirrut considers a bit to much fussing. After deciding the blood has stopped Baze stands up. 

“I'm gonna get you some ice and then I'll move your bed back.” 

“Thanks.” Chirrut says grateful. “...I think I over did it.” 

“You think?” Baze can't help but chuckle. 

“Maybe just a little.” He manages to look cheeky even with a bruise coming in under his left eye. 

a week later Fulon and Baze received permission to switch rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seven months after going blind

2\. 

Baze and Chirrut head to the mess hall for their mid day break. 

Their schedules line up this week. They both have meditation in the morning, Zama Shiwo training in the afternoon and this evening they were to greet Pilgrims who come for late prayers. 

Baze loves when they get to spend all day together. He has other friends but Chirrut is his best friend, his roommate, the one person he can really talk to about anything and the one that can always make him laugh. 

Baze is lost in his thoughts about Chirrut when Chirrut stops. “Who is Master Rosch droning on to?” 

Baze backs up to look down the hallway they'd just passed. He can hear the 'droning' Chirrut was talking about 

“...and this is the second largest storage room near the kitchens, this is the one where we keep all the buckets that can be used for cleaning the halls and rooms inside the Temple.” 

“Looks like the three orphans that were brought to the Temple yesterday.” Baze frowns, the kids look bored stiff. 

“Really? I thought Master Ion took over the orientation for foundlings.” Chirrut remembers thinking Ion was a good choice. 

“He had but he was needed in the Kyber workshops and was moved to full time status there three month ago.”

“and they let Master Rosch do the orientations again? Goodness, they're poor orphans they don't need his dull tour giving them any more reason to be sad.” 

Baze tries not to chuckle. 

Chirrut goes on, he has strong feelings about Master Rosch's tours. “You were probably too young when you came here to get the 'orientation' tour but I remember Master Rosch's tour and it came really close to making me choose between starving on the streets or death by boredom at the Temple.” 

“Come on, It can't have been that bad.” Baze shakes his head at Chirrut's exaggerating but smiles despite himself. 

“Have you ever had to listen to him?... I think I'll liven things up a little.” Chirrut stands with his back against the wall ready to do something. “How far down the hallway are they?” 

“About halfway.” 

“Good.”

“Chirrut?” Baze says, it's a question and a warning all in one. 

Chirrut pays it no mind and walks into the hallway as if he's headed for the first door but instead he walks straight into the wall. 

Baze watching from around the corner shakes his head yet again in disbelief. He can see the children perk up with concern and confusion at Chirrut antics. They shift where they stand trying to see around Master Rosch. Rosch for his part doesn't seem to have any idea something has happened. 

Chirrut practically bounces off the wall and steps a few paces back and shakes his head. When he turns towards the children their eyes get wide and Chirrut is rewarded with some stifled giggles. 

Baze realizes Chirrut must be pulling a silly face. 

Chirrut walks into the wall again and bounces back with what must be a different silly face because the children are giggle openly now. 

Rosch turns around quickly to see what's got the children distracted. “Chirrut?” Chirrut stands up straight and looks serious. “Are you in need of any assistance?” He sounds more concerned than irritated. He's a nice man he's just also very boring. 

“No Master Rosch, thank you, I'm just going into this room here.” Chirrut points at the wall and when he hears giggles he adjusts so he's pointing closer to the door. 

“Hum...very well, carry on.” Master Rosch says as if he's not sure what exactly is going on. 

Once Master Rosch starts to talk to the kids again Chirrut turns and dramatically starts to walk back the way he came. 

He trips, Baze is a step away from trying to keep him from hitting the stone floor when he summersaults and lands back on to his feet and keeps walking. 

Baze breaths a sigh of relief and gives a disapproving 'huruph' he knows Chirrut hears when the blind man shoots a cheeky grin in his direction. 

The kids are all gasping and giggling and by the time Master Rosch turns around Chirrut is walking around the corner like nothing happen. Rosch is none the wiser and Baze can't help but laugh out loud too. 

A month later Chirrut and Baze take over the orientation of orphans to the Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one year and five months after going blind

3\. 

Two old woman sit in the market. One sits with her yarns to sell. “What are you looking at?” She asks the other who was waiting for her grown son to finish running her errands for her. 

“What? Oh.” The woman gestures across the market to were two young handsome Guardians are bartering with a hardware seller. 

“That Big one? I like the look of him all that hair and those muscles he could carry many bantha pelts.” She admired him from a distance. He was a strong one, she'd seen him carry sacks of grain back to the Temple one over each shoulder. It was quite the sight. “I'd like to take him home and keep him warm by my fire, if you know what I mean.” 

“My oh my, no. Besides he's taken, I'm sure the two of them are together.” She waves her hand again in the general direction of the two Guardians and the yarn seller looks again. 

“Really?”

“I've seen them here before I'm sure they're together.”

“The big one and the Blind one?”

“Is he blind?”

“That's what it looks like.”

“Well that's what I've been trying to figure out. I mean he gets around just as nice as you please. Now I grew up right here and have seen my share of blind persons and beggars and not a one of them could navigate the market like that one.” 

The yarn seller nods “He's certainly sure footed.”

“He's a Guardian isn't he, it's the Force, they're all Force mages. They use it all for themselves you see.” The old woman has been certain of this for many years. The guardians with all their kyber must horde the Force. 

“Or or he's not blind.” The seller says like its a big revelation. 

“Well then why look that way.”

“How?”

“Have you seen his eyes? I've seen them up close. Eerie, all milky and blue. They look as sightless as any blind eyes you've seen.” She'd been shocked by them. 

“Alien.”

“What?” The lone woman sounded skeptical. 

“Alien eyes, either he's half some kind of alien or he's had some kind of transplant that made them look that way.” 

“Well could be I suppose, but what's the point? If his goal was to look blind so he could beg then he needs more practice because I'm not buying it.” She shifts on the bench, she doesn't see her son anywhere so she's probably got some time yet. 

“Maybe he just likes the way they look.”

“I don't know but the big one must, look at the way he looks at him.”

The two Guardians walk away from the table with the part Baze had been looking for. Chirrut tilts his head slightly behind and to the left of them. “Across the Market, there are two talking...” He prompts Baze. 

Baze glances behind them and catches a glimpse. “Two grandmother, looks like they're gossiping.” 

“Oh yes, about us.” 

“What?” 

“I'm going to walk into the wall here on the right, now.” Chirrut says with a sly grin on his face. 

“What? Why?” Baze asks with alarm feeling like he missed something. 

“Won't take a minute.” 

“Chirrut, no.” 

Instead of listening to Baze and being a reasonable person, Chirrut turns and walks straight into a wall he knew was there, just to amuse himself. 

Baze shakes his head when Chirrut smiles back at him. He's thankful at least Chirrut didn't bruise or bloody himself this time. 

“Uhp, there he goes, he's walked into a wall.” The seller says matter of factly. 

The other woman nods knowingly. “That confirms it, blind as chicken with no head.” 

“Just like I said.”

“Yes, just like you said all along.” The women agree and move on to talk about the weather. 

Chirrut gets a good natured laugh at the old ladies in the Market. Baze can only groan at the ridiculousness of it all when he hears the whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two years and ten months after going blind

4\. 

It's late Chirrut knows that, Baze, on the cot that has been pushed close to his, is asleep and has been for awhile. Chirrut has trouble getting to sleep now. He often tries to do as much physical activity during the day as he can to wear himself out but sometimes even that doesn't work. 

He's been meditating for a while now, focusing on Baze's soft breath and the hum of the kyber crystals that sings through the Temple to try and clear his mind. 

He feels like he's just on the edge of sleep, his body is relaxing and his breath slows. Then suddenly something twinges in his head. 

Something is wrong. 

He's not sure right away what it is, then it happens again and he knows, the Kyber is in trouble. He sits straight up on his cot and throws his legs over the side. 

“what? Hum, hu....what's happening?” Baze's voice sounds full of sleep. 

“Something is wrong, I'm going to check it out.” Chirrut says over his shoulder not bothering with shoes or anything really but sleeping pants Chirrut grabs his staff and heads to the door. 

“Sound the alarm, alert the guards on duty...” Baze says, not asking how Chirrut knows, he trusts Chirrut's instincts. 

“I will, once I know what's happening.” Chirrut says. He can hear Baze shifting on his cot to get up and follow. Chirrut slips out of their room and down the hall, trusting that Baze is close behind.

His working senses are all fully awake now. He listens intently to the variation in the sounds of the kyber and he's sure the one that sounds distressed is the large center piece of an altar in the Great Hall. 

Chirrut's feet move swiftly along the familiar path. He slows as he gets down the stairs and nears the great hall. Listening carefully he can hear muffled voices. 

“No. no. you move that and grab it from this side.”

“Take that too.”

“I'm putting it in my bag.” 

“Help me with this...” 

Chirrut hears three distinct voices, adult voices he notes, who are definitely robbing the Temple. 

Chirrut doesn't stop to call for Baze or back up. He enters the room and speaks calmly across the vast space. 

“If you are in need we will help you” Chirrut hears a clatter. He startled someone he thinks with satisfaction. He keeps walking to close the distance between himself and the robbers who he can hear cursing in the center of the room. “but if try to rob us we will stop you.” 

“Grab it lets go!” 

“I can't see anything, I've dropped the lamp.” 

“Just go...” 

Chirrut tilts his head and zones in on their location. He runs to cross the floor, his bare feet barely making a sound and spinning low knocks the feet out from under one of the theives. Someone shouts, another screams. 

Chirrut feels a fist shift the air in his direction and dodges it easily. This group is going to put up a fight. That was fine, Chirrut was always ready for a fight. 

He ducks and spins in circles around the three robbers. They try to punch and kick but can't seem to do anything but get tangled up with one another. Chirrut enjoys the workout. He circles around them apparently in the dark. 

“Where is he? Get him”

“I can't hit him.” 

“We have to get out of here.”

Chirrut hears what he knows to be a blaster charging up, that's the signal that means all fun and games are over. Chirrut attacks once more going fast with his staff, he hits knees, stomachs and throats. He hears what sounds like the blaster hit the ground nearby and manages to kick it clear. 

When all the robbers were incapacitated Chirrut hears Baze's footfalls behind him and more Guardians behind Baze. 

“Chirrut are you there?” He hear's Baze ask. There must really be no light in the room if Baze can't tell. 

Chirrut goes to him. “I'm here.” he grips Baze's arm and Baze covers his hand with his own. 

“What's happened?” 

Before Chirrut can answer they are surrounded by a number of armed and ready Guardians with power lamps and torches. 

“What's going on here.” A voice Chirrut recognizes as the senior Guard Zaru asks.

“Thieves!” Someone else exclaims. 

Baze can see now in the dim light there are three men moaning on the ground holding their heads. 

“A ghost...In the dark. There was a ghost, it attacked us!” One of the thieves mutters as the Guards move forward and pulls the intruders and their bags full of things they were trying to steal up off the ground. 

“Come on we'll see what the Abbott wants done with you.” Zaru says with authority. 

Baze takes the arm of the closest of the three thieves. Chirrut is in front of him as they go to find the Abbot. 

“There was, there was a ghost!” Baze's charge says their eyes wide. 

“Shut up!” The last of the thieves spits at the first two. 

But they are too worked up and scared as they are escorted out of the the Great Hall and down the corridor to the Abbot's office. “The ghost said it would stop us.” 

“Shut up.”

“It said it and it did.”

“You're being stupid.” 

“How else would you explain it? How could someone have fought like that, in the dark?” 

“We couldn't touch it but...”

“Maybe, I don't know, tech in-plants? night vision? Heat vision? You're both useless.” 

“More like no vision.” One of the Guard behind Baze snickers.

Baze sees as the skeptical thief starts looking around. His eyes settling on the Guardian holding his staff a bit differently than the others. “Blind? You've got to be kidding me.” 

Baze expects his partner to come back with a snappy comeback and put the thief in his place. 

Instead Chirrut moves his head in the opposite direction to the thief “Who me, are you kidding? Fight three thieves in my night clothes that would be just...” as he's talking Chirrut turns to go down the next corridor earlier than he should and walks straight into a wall. 

Everyone stops in their tracks and Chirrut looks sheepish. “I must be more tired than I thought.” He says for an explanation. 

The lead thief groans in disbelief as most of the Guardians continue on. 

Baze hands the thief he was escorting over to another Guard and goes to Chirrut. He holds him in place by the shoulders and examines him in the soft artifical light of the hallway. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm fine.” Chirrut says with a laugh which only serves to make Baze more concerned. 

“Are you sure, Cricket? They didn't get a lucky hit in did they? You're not concussed are you?” Baze takes Chirrut's head in his hands. Chirrut turns his head one direction and then the other as Baze gently searches for bumps, bruises, or blood. 

Baze runs his thumbs along Chirrut's check bones just under the dark circles under Chirrut's eyes. They betray how tired he really is. Everything else about his beloved looks fine. 

“So, why did you walked into the wall on purpose?” Baze asks, hoping for a good explanation. 

“For fun.” Chirrut answers with a shrug. This is not answer Baze had hoped for. 

“Sometimes I just don't know about you.” Baze doesn't know if he should be amused or concerned. Baze presses a kiss ti Chirrut's forehead. “Let's get back to bed" 

a few days later Baze and Chirrut hear the children in the market telling stories about the ghost that protects the kyber crystals and they can't stop laughing all the way back to the Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three year and four months after going blind

5\. 

“There's a new beggar on the steps” Baze says as he and Chirrut take their spots on the steps to greet pilgrims as they enter the Temple. “A young one.” 

Chirrut reaches out with the Force. “Genuine sadness and a helpless feeling.” Are coming from the bottom or the steps, Chirrut smiles. “I should go talk with them.” 

“Don't forget we're due at prayers at the second bell.” Baze reminds as he helps steady an old man climbing the stairs to the Great Hall.

Chirrut taps his staff on the steps as he goes down the stairs. He doesn't really need to after three years being blind and on those stairs everyday he could run down them if he wanted to but taping gives the beggar warning he was coming. 

Chirrut senses he is nearly to the young beggar's side when a voice comes from below him. 

“Go away.” The person says quietly. 

Chirrut tilts his head to try at the request. “I don't mean to cause any distress I just wanted to see if you needed any assistance. We can offer you come food and something to drink if you'd like to come in.” 

“I don't need anything from you.”

“You, in the general sense? Meaning the Guardians or you, in the personal sense meaning me? Because I will certainly help if there is anything I can do.” Chirrut senses pain and fear around the being and it worries him. 

“Leave me alone Guardian, please.” 

“Of course.” Chirrut turns away and through the force feels emotions like regret, loneliness and anger coming from the young person. The feelings don't surprise Chirrut, many of the lost souls that come to the Temple feel the same. Chirrut only wishes he could do something to help. He heads back up the steps. 

“How did it go?” Baze asks. From his voice Chirrut judges him to be a few steps about him and is proved right when he hears Baze come down the steps to him. 

“Poorly they're angry and though they beg on our steps they don't want our help or maybe just my help I couldn't tell.”

“You couldn't tell?” Chirrut has always so insightful and sensitive to the information that the Force is giving him, Baze can't help but rib Chirrut with a laugh. 

Chirrut isn't fazed by hid husband's teasing. “Tell me, what do they look like?” 

“Hum...” Baze really takes a good look at the beggar, from their angle up above them on the steps Baze can make out a few things. “They look a bit younger than us, strong and not malnourished or anything. But their left eye is bandaged.”

“Oh” 

“Oh, What?” 

“That may explain some of the feelings in the Force around them.” 

Baze nods and hums in understanding. Then the first bell rings high up in the tower about their heads. “Time to get to prayers.” Baze turns to follow the rest of the stragglers into the Temple. 

“You go on with out me.” Chirrut says as he turns away from the Temple. 

“Aren't you coming?”

“I have something else in mind to serve the Force today.”

“Chirrut.” Baze catches the look on Chirrut's face, he's up to something. 

“It'll be fine don't worry.” 

“Should I be worried?” If Baze wasn't worried before he is now. 

“No, I said don't.”

Chirrut looks like he's thinking hard. Baze looks down at the young beggar, he is all for helping if they can. “You've got some kind of plan than?”

“uh huh, if they won't let me help them I'll let them help me.”

“What does that mean?”

“You'll see.” Chirrut smiles back up at Baze and both of them ignore the second bell as Chirrut heads back down the steps. Baze takes a seat to see what's going to happen.

Chirrut passes the beggar's step and keeps heading down. He walks off the bottom step and turns back in Baze's direction. He says something that sounds to Baze like “I'll go get it and be right back.” Then he turns and turns a bit further. He's turned too far to walk through the gate but he walks straight anyway. 

Baze winces in sympathy when he realizes what is about to happen. 

Sure enough Chirrut hits the wall. 

Baze thinks the noise of the hit is more from Chirrt's staff than his head but still it looks painful. Baze wants to go to him and make sure he's alright but realizes quickly that would ruin Chirrut's 'plan' so instead he quickly ducks behind a nearby pillar. 

Chirrut holds his head in one hand and feels along the wall with the other as if he can't figure out where the gate is. Baze hates seeing Chirrut so lost looking. 

Chirrut is trying to look as helpless as possible he's holding his staff in the hand feeling along the wall, and not actually using it. He lets it trip him as he searches in the wrong direction. It's all a little too real and Chirrut stops and takes a shuddering breath. It's then that he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Guardian?” 

Chirrut silently thanks the Force. “I've gotten a bit turned around could you hep me?” Chirrut gives the young beggar the most innocent look he can. 

“I, I might be able to.” The voice was soft and sounds unsure to Chirrut's ears. 

“Of course you can. Do you see the entry gate in the wall here?” 

“I do.” 

“Than you can lead me.” Chirrut smiles and hopes he looked charming. 

“I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can. I could find someone else maybe.”

“No, no, you'll do fine.” Chirrut reassures them. 

“I lost... I don't have. I'm not good judging distances. I don't want you to hit another wall because of me.” This beggar has a very kind soft voice. 

“It will be alright let me hold onto your arm and I'll use my staff to judge distance for both of us. I'm trying to get to the bakery down the street on the corner.”

An hour later Chirrut returns without the beggar.

“So did your plan work?”

“All is as the Force wills it.” Chirrut smile lights up. “His name is Yoshy. He worked in the kyber mines until recently when a faulty drill sent kyber shards into his eye. He was blinded in his left eye and they told him he could no longer work. He's never done anything else so he didn't know what to do except beg.” 

“So where is he? Where did you go?” 

“We when to Old Ida's Bakery on the corner. I remember her saying that she could use someone strong around the shop since her son has grown and moved elsewhere. So I got Yoshy a job. I think it will be a beneficial relationship for both of them.”

“That sounds like it worked out.” 

“and I brought back sweet buns.”

“Even better!” 

Chirrut and Baze share a a sweet bun and the rest find their way to the Temple orphans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two years three months after going blind

+1 

“I thought you were suppose to be meditating.” Baze leans on the wall to the garden in the center of the Temple and watches Chirrut as he goes through his Zama Shiwo forms under the ancient fruit trees.

“Exerciser can be meditative.” Chirrut smiles softly and continues with measured flowing movements.

Baze hums in agreement and moves to walk through the rows of vegetables and herbs he's been helping grow.

He glaces up from the leaves he's knelt down to examining to glance in Chirrut direction. His movements in the slow forms were indeed calming. Baze enjoyed practicing the art himself but had never quite found the centering grace that Chirrut had.

Baze smiles to himself as he watches for a few seconds. It made his heart fill up with all sorts of emotions. Baze tried to sort out all the things he was feeling there was joy and pride, appreciation, excitement and love.

Baze stops, his eyes get wide, surprised at the thought.

Love. He loves Chirrut. Was that right? Was it love? Love with a capital L, like different than the love for a friend or a brother?

Chirrut was those things. They had been friends for years now. They had shared a room for over a year and recently had become maybe a bit closer than friends, Baze thinks and well, hopes. There was a lot more physical contact in their relationship than with anyone else Baze was friends with.

It might have been just because of Chirrut's blindness but still Baze like it. He likes when Chirrut takes his arm or his hand, like when their knees touch when they sit next to one another and likes when he helps Chirrut with shaving.

He loves to spend time with Chirrut. Chirrut can always make him laugh. Chirrut is the first person he wants to tell when he has news and Chirrut can make anything fun even the most boring menial chores are fun when Chirrut is with him.

He hurts when Chirrut is sad and wants to make Chirrut happy.

Thinking about it now that really seems to Baze like what love should be.

He blinks at the realization. He's in love. He's in love with Chirrut.

“What are you thinking about?” Chirrut's voice comes from next to him suddenly making Baze jump.

“What?” Baze says a little too quick, embarrassed he feels his cheeks get warm. He looks up to find Chirrut grinning above him.

“Are the plants doing well?” Chirrut asks sincerely.

“Hum...” Baze stands up and brushes the dirt off his knees. “They are.”

“Will you show me?” Chirrut holds out his hand and Baze takes and guides it in a familiar way to the closest plant.

“The corn is at waist height now.” Baze explains.

Chirrut feels for the top of the plant. “It's shot up. It was only up to my knee when you showed me last week.” He looks impressed and Baze feels his heart beat faster.

“We've had some good luck this year. There's been enough water to go around.”

“I think the plants must like you...”

“I... the gardens have good... g gardeners.” Baze wants to kick himself for tripping over his own tongue. He never felt awkward like this around Chirrut before.

Chirrut laughs and it's a beautiful sound, Chirrut is beautiful. Here in the garden with two of his favorite things Baze doesn't think he could be any happier. He'd like to keep this afternoon forever.

“Let me show you the chamomile the abbott had put in this year, it's just flowered.” Baze holds his elbow next to Chirrut's arm so the other can feel him offing it. Chirrut takes the back of Baze's arm and Baze leads them down the rows of vegetables to the bed where the herbs are planted.

“Chamomile makes a tea the abbot says has a calming affect.” Baze explains as they walk.

“I've never heard of it before.”

“I think it's rare in this part of the galaxy.”

It's an unassuming plant, not as big or as colorful as some of the others they grew but it's smell was what Baze thought would interest Chirrut.

“It's a little plant, you'll have to kneel down.” Baze instructs.

Chirrut gets down next to the plant bed and easily positions his legs underneath him, his staff next to him and waits for Baze's instructions.

Baze kneels next to him. He takes Chirrut's hand. He relishes the feeling of the calloused palm and the long fingers in his as he moves it to the plant.

“It's, I guess I would describe it as a cute plant. It grows up in thin stalks and it has these sort of tinny furry leaves.”

Chirrut runs his hand along the side of the plant. “It's soft.”

“It is, it seems to be doing alright though, Master Jonin is giving it special attention.” They're trying to do whatever they can to assure it's survival. Jedha is a hard place to grow anything and few things were adapted to it's cold dry climate. But the Temple had many experts at making things live, Baze was doing his best to learn from them.

“They don't feel like tea leaves.” Chirrut comments as he runs his curious fingers over the leaves.

“No, the tea is actually made from the dried flowers.”

“Very interesting.”

“The flowers are small with yellow centers and white petals and they grow at the top of the stalks.” Baze carefully moves Chirrut's hand so he can feel the tiny petals. “Run your thumb over the center and then smell the flower.” Baze instructs and Chirrut follows his suggestion.

He bends forward, one hand on the wooden frame around the outside of the plant bed and the other lightly leaning the flower towards him.

It's a delicate scent Baze knows, not everyone picks up on it the first time they smell it, but Chirrut is good with scents so Baze waits for Chirrut's reaction. He is not disappointed.

Chirrut breaths in and sits up suddenly. He sits up straight and blinks. “Oh.”

Baze smiles at Chirrut's surprise. Chirrut leans back down to smell it again but has let go of the flower so when he reaches out for it Baze directs the blindman's hand back to the stalk.

Chirrut smells it again and sighs as he sits back. “It's like Almakian apple.” He looks just as pleased as Baze hoped he would.

Baze smiles, apples were a favorite treat. “Remember the apples that the Jedi ambassadors brought what was it five years ago?”

“Six.”

“They were delicious.” Baze remembered fondly the sweet taste and the crunch of biting into the one he had gotten.

“They were very different and they smelled so nice just like this...camomile.” Chirrut sighs contently “I love it.”

and I love you, Baze thinks. “I'll try to see if I can get you a cutting to keep in the room.”

“That would be splendid.”

The bell rings and Chirrut gets up and holds out a hand to pull Baze up. He holds onto Baze's hand a few seconds after Baze is up. A few seconds longer than necessary, Baze notices.

“Have to get to chores.” Chirrut says and Baze thinks he hears a hint of regret.

Baze leads them out of the rows and beds Chirrut holds onto his arm and keeps his staff still in front of him rather than sweep it side to side for fear of injuring any of the plants.

“Maybe we can come back to the garden after dinner this evening. I'd love for you to show me more of the plants you're growing.” Chirrut says as they leave and Baze heart jumps excitedly at the thought.

“Of course, I love you.”

He'd meant to say 'he'd love to.'

He'd meant to be agreeable instead he was awkward.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he hoped that Chirrut had missed them. It was obvious in a second that that wasn't the case.

Chirrut pulls away from Baze's side and turns as if to look at him in shock. He unfortunately does this at the same moment they are about to walk through the doorway.

Baze sees a split second too late what's about to happen. Too late to stop it, his eyes go wide as Chirrut walks into the stone wall. Baze watches as he collides and his head snaps back and his staff drops. Chirrut's right hand comes up to hold his face and he grips Baze's arm tight with his left.

Baze can't get any words out for what seems like the longest second of his life and then they come flooding out as he reaches to steady Chirrut whose doubled over.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean it. Are you hurt?”

Baze is trying to get a look, trying to figure out what he can do to help when he hears a noise coming from behind Chirrut's hand. It sounds almost like crying which causes Baze to panic more. “Can you walk? We should get to the infirmary. Should I get someone and bring them here? What can I do?”

Chirrut straightens and Baze is shock to see a smile on him face. He's laughing not sobbing. “You can relax. I love you too.” His smile is wide and toothy.

“What?” Baze stops his examination of Chirrut.

Chirrut takes his hand away from his face and Baze can see the bruise that's blooming on his cheek. He puts his hand on top of Baze's. “You said you love me. It was a surprise, I wasn't sure we were ever going to get to saying those words. I love you too Baze.”

Now Baze is smiling too. “You do?”

“I have for forever, I think.”

“force.” Baze breaths. He takes Chirrut's jaw gently in his hands and runs a thumb over Chirrut's cheek. Chirrut winces and Baze grimaces in sympathy. “I'm sorry, so sorry it happened this way.”

Chirrut hums in agreement and seems a step closer to Baze suddenly.

Baze suddenly has the urge to do what he's thought about many times but never been able to ask before. “Could I... would you mind if?” Baze stumbles over his words but Chirrut, Force bless him, seems to understand. His head still in Baze's hands he nods and Baze takes a step forward closing the space between the two of them.

Bravely, he gently kisses the bruise on Chirrut's cheek first. His lips barely ghosting over the injury. He then places a kiss on Chirrut's forehead. The other man leans in now and when Baze pulls back Chirrut tips his head back.

Baze hesitates for a second but this is what he's wanted for so long now. He moves one hand to cradle the back of Chirrut's head. Chirrut makes a satisfied noise when Baze does and the noise make's Baze's knees weak before he presses their lips together.

The feeling is like lightbow bolts exploding in the sky.

It's a short kiss, not much more than a meeting of two sets of lips before the two young men break apart breathing heavy with the excitement of it all.

They stand together forehead to forehead for a long time before Baze straightens. He takes one more loving look at Chirrut before he picks up Chirrut's staff for him.

“We should get you to the infirmary.” Baze places the staff into Chirrut's hand.

“I'm alright.” Chirrut insists.

“You've got a bruise that needs some ice.”

“I'm suppose to be cleaning in the great hall.”

“Yes, but you've got a good excuse now.”

“In that case we should just go back to the room.” Chirrut suggests, Baze can feel his cheeks get warm.

“hum... there will be plenty of time... for lots of things.”

“Lots of things, uh... you know you have set a precedent. Am I going to have to walk into a wall every time I want a kiss?”

“Please do not do that, Chirrut.”

“So I can get a kiss any time I want, now?”

“I would say yes but I'm afraid you'll find a way to make trouble if I do.” Baze teases.

“Who me?”

“Come on, lets get you a freeze pack and then we can see about more kisses.” Baze puts his elbow near Chirrut's arm so he can take it if he wants. “Careful of the wall.”

“I'm always careful, except when devastatingly handsome young men accidentally confess their love for me.” Chirrut teases right back. “Are you blushing? The Force tells me you're blushing.”

Baze groans but even can't hide his smile as he leans over and kisses Chirrut once more.

A year later Chirrut and Baze are married in the Temple garden. They wear camomile and other good smelling herbs and flowers for the ceremony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment if you made it this far! Thx for reading!


End file.
